1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to escape devices of elevator and more particularly to an improved manual device adapted to open the door of an elevator in case of emergency.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, both a backup power supply (e.g., generator) and a normal motor are provided in an elevator such that the backup generator is able to supply power to the motor for maintaining its normal operation in case of power outage. However, the backup generator is useless if the motor is also malfunctioned, i.e., person(s) still trapped in the car. Moreover, typically a manual escape device is provided in the car such that a person trapped in the car may operate the escape device to escape. However, it is often that the car may open at a position between two adjacent floors by operating the escape device in case of both power outage and the malfunctioned motor. This also cannot help person(s) trapped in the car escape safely. Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel elevator escape device in order to overcome the inadequacies of the prior art and contribute significantly to the advancement of the art.